An input device such as a mouse is used to control a cursor on a computer screen in order to operate the computer. Since 1968, the United States of America has produced the world's first mouse. After then, the mouse is applied to paper processing operations, video games, industrial drawings, drawing design or media production. Consequently, the mouse has become an indispensable part of the computer system. In the early stage, the mouse uses a trackball to detect the displacement of the mouse. With increasing development of science and technology, an optical module or a laser module is used to detect the displacement of the mouse in order to enhance the working efficiency.
During the process of fabricating the mouse, the mouse is placed on a fixture with a different detection surface. By moving the mouse or moving the detection surface of the fixture, the detection system can realize whether the optical sensing module or the laser sensing module of the mouse is applicable to various surfaces. However, the conventional detection system still has some drawbacks. For example, when the mouse is placed on the fixture by the tester, the mouse is not accurately placed in the detection region or the mouse is not maintained in the horizontal status. Under this circumstance, an erroneous detection result is generated.
As mentioned above, if the input device is not accurately positioned when the optical sensing module or the laser sensing module of the input device is used, the detection result is possibly erroneous. For solving the above drawbacks, the present invention provides an input device detection system and an input device detection method for increasing the accuracy and the reliability of the detection result.